


I Need You Too

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x17 Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Post 8x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns to Dean to tell him something very important. “I need you, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Too

When Dean rounded the corner of the liquor store and saw a familiar figure in a trench coat leaning against the driver-side door of the Impala, he stopped mid-step. A bottle of Jack slid through his arm and smashed on the ground. Castiel glanced down at the mess of broken glass and wasted liquor. Dean stared at Castiel.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, not looking up.

Dean took a step forward, but then stopped, paralyzed by a fear that this might not be real. “Cas,” Dean whispered, unable to say more than that. If this was real, he didn’t want Castiel to run. But there were questions – so many questions: What happened? Where did you go? Why can’t you stay with me? Don’t you trust me?

Castiel walked to him instead, stopping within Dean’s personal space, half an arm’s length away. “I won’t talk about the tablet,” Castiel said.

Dean nodded, because he kind of guessed that. Castiel had seemed pretty adamant about hiding it, and if they talked about why, they might fight. Dean didn’t want to fight anymore. “Then why are you here, Cas?”

“I had to leave the crypt quickly,” Castiel said. His blue gaze flicked from the spot on the ground to the corner of the liquor store where the neon lights hummed and glowed. A hint of pink dusted Castiel’s cheek and the length of his nose. “Too quickly.”

“I don’t understand,” Dean said. He ignored the small pang in his gut. He didn’t want to play any games, even if that meant Castiel was about to tell him he didn’t feel the same. Maybe the angel didn’t need the hunter like the hunter needed his angel.

Castiel looked at Dean.

“Out with it, Cas,” Dean said. He swallowed and held his breath, expecting the worst. I don’t need you. I don’t need you. I don’t –

“I need you, too, Dean,” Castiel said.

Dean blinked. “What?”

“I need you, too,” Castiel said again, louder.

“I heard you, Cas. I just…” Dean said, fumbling over words. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, shoving them into his pockets first before retracting them and placing his palms on his hips. That didn’t feel right either, so he let them hang at his sides. “It doesn’t make sense.”

Castiel’s head tilted to the side ever so slightly. “You said the same words to me.”

“Yeah, but, I mean… I need you,” Dean said.

A smile spread across Castiel’s lips. “I need you, too.”

“No, Cas. It’s different.” Dean dragged his fingers through his hair. He tried not to look at the hopeful spark in Castiel’s blue eyes or the smile on his lips that made him look happier than Dean had ever seen him. Obviously, Castiel hadn’t understood what Dean meant.

“How?” Castiel asked.

“Ever since Purgatory – No, before that. Though, especially since then, I guess,” Dean said. “I _need_ you, Cas, okay? It’s different.” Heat rose in his cheeks. He didn’t have any idea how to properly explain what he was feeling – how to further say ‘I love you’ without actually using the words.

Castiel placed his fingers over Dean’s lips, and Dean’s mouth and brain fell silent.

“I know,” Castiel said. He stared into Dean’s eyes like he could read everything there. “I _need_ you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 3.24.13
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
